With present day seats for transporting infants, no equipment is provided to protect a baby from the weather, such as wind, rain or snow. In bad weather, it is usual practice to throw a blanket loosely over the baby but this method has a number of serious disadvantages including that the blanket may be blown off or get wet. In addition, the baby may feel confined and try to throw the blanket off.